


Кто, если не мы?

by kak2z



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Авторский хэдканон: Камень Души связывает души по-настоящему дорогих друг другу людей, в т.ч. помогает почувствовать, что с близкими что-то не так, разделять их чувства и ощущенияНаписано для команды fandom MCU - AU Crossover 2018





	Кто, если не мы?

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский хэдканон: Камень Души связывает души по-настоящему дорогих друг другу людей, в т.ч. помогает почувствовать, что с близкими что-то не так, разделять их чувства и ощущения
> 
> Написано для команды fandom MCU - AU Crossover 2018

Гамора падала и падала. Спиной вниз, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух, не в силах вдохнуть – падала. Сколько летела, уже и не вспомнит – сотни метров или, может, целую тысячу, – только бескрайнее синее небо над головой да свист ветра в ушах запомнила надолго. И удар о твердые скалы, выбивающий последний воздух из легких. И пронзительную боль где-то в позвоночнике. И под неестественным углом вывернутые ноги и руку. И тонкую соленую струйку крови в уголке рта. И уютную темноту под веками, зовущую, манящую улететь далеко-далеко, от этой опустошенности, от предательства того, от кого ненавидела больше жизни и от кого точно никогда и не ожидала какой-то, о боги, любви. Это не любовь. Физическая боль за размышлениями, удивительно, отступила и почти не ощущалась – видимо, небо сжалилось над ней хоть в этом последнем желании ничего не чувствовать. 

Гамора не знала, сколько пролежала так и почему осталась жива. Почему Камень Души дался в руки Таносу – желтая вспышка, озарившая небосвод, казалось, навечно отпечаталась у нее на сетчатке, – но при этом она все равно осталась лежать здесь. Если верить тому, что она знала о Камне, ее душа должна была переместиться в другое подпространство, в новое измерение, из которого не было пути обратно, и еще неизвестно, что происходило с душами – там. «Может быть, Камень постепенно тянул из них силы, увеличивая собственную мощь за счет их жизненной энергии? Может, просто удерживал их в своей маленькой Вселенной без малейшей возможности сбежать? Но тогда какой в этом смысл, какая Камню была выгода? Да уж, выгода – Камню, – Гамора фыркнула про себя, отгоняя непрошенные вопросы, крутившиеся в голове. – Как будто он человек. Очень смешно».

Рвано дыша и постепенно успокаиваясь, она попыталась пошевелить хоть пальцем. Вот только руку прошила боль, а за ней по всему телу словно прошел разряд – и ребра прострелило снова. Дышать становилось все труднее, воздуха не хватало. Не успела она обрадоваться внезапной мысли, что вряд ли парализованная она бы ощущала все это, как запоздалая тяжесть накрыла с головой, унося за пределы сознания, и Гамора скользнула в спасительный обморок.

 

Боль пронзила каждую клеточку ее тела, и Небула грузно опустилась на колени в космическом корабле, тяжело дыша. «Гамора», – резкий шепот вырвался из ее уст. Они не были сестрами, ни по крови, ни по духу – никогда по-настоящему, она-то знала. Знала, что такое быть хуже, знала, что такое никогда не быть в силах превзойти, что такое быть не как все. Быть неродной, нелюбимой, ненужной. Это росло и крепло в ней с каждым годом, и совсем скоро, казалось, должно было взорваться и затопить ее сердце тяжелой ненавистью. Но все же что-то изменилось в последнее время. Неуловимо, за несколько разговоров, несколько совместных заданий, несколько неловких полуулыбок они осознали, что быть семьей – иногда нужнее, чем что бы то ни было в этой дурацкой Вселенной. А сейчас с ее почти-семьей было что-то не так. Небула чувствовала не свою боль и знала, чью, без малейшей доли сомнения. Угоняя капсулу с корабля Таноса, она понимала, куда отправится. Путь был один: на Вормир. 

Она не помнила, как добралась до места: глаза ее застилал туман, боль временами становилась сильнее, так что она лишь оседала на землю, ослепленная, пережидала приступ. Смутно краем сознания уловила, как отмахнулась от назойливой темной тени, шепчущей что-то про давно желаемое могущество, как спускалась по скалам, не задумываясь о безопасном пути, как шла по воде, почти не замечая того, и мимолетно удивилась, когда вода кончилась, а шарнирный сустав ноги заскрипел от недовольства таким обращением. Выдохнула, только когда нашла. Смутный зеленый силуэт, распластанный на земле ровно под самыми высокими скалами. И она все правильно поняла.

«Ублюдок», – ненавидяще прошипела она. Танос смог отравить ей жизнь даже сейчас, когда, казалось, она впервые смогла найти общий язык с сестрой, когда впервые что-то начало складываться правильно. 

«Не стоило жертвовать Камнем ради меня, – подумала Небула отстраненно, – и собой заодно. Глупая».

Подволакивая ногу – та вдруг перестала слушаться после экзекуции Таноса и путешествия в воде, – Небула дошла и, увидев, зашлась в беззвучном крике. Гамора лежала, распростертая на голых скалах, а вокруг все было залито кровью. Куртка на ней была разорвана в клочья. Грудь вздымалась резко, неравномерно из-за сломанных ребер. Рука была проткнута насквозь каменным шипом, в ране виднелись раздробленные острые осколки кости. Волосы спутались и слиплись, пропитавшись вязкой кровью насквозь, наконец-то находя отражение их естественному безумно-алому оттенку, иногда сводящему Небулу с ума. Но Гамора была еще жива, какое счастье, жива, хотя из горла доносились хрипы и неприятное бульканье, как будто она боролась с целым миром за одну лишь возможность вдохнуть.

«Упрямая, – с какой-то теплотой подумала Небула, опускаясь на колени перед сестрой и нащупывая пульс. – Терпи. Живи. Знаю, ты сможешь». 

– Не...була, – Гамора широко распахнула глаза и закашлялась отчаянно. Из угла рта ее снова потекла кровь, гулко капая на руку Небулы, осторожно гладившую ее по щеке.

– Молчи. Я пришла за тобой, – она кивнула серьезно и сделала вид, что проигнорировала мимолетную улыбку сестры. Нужно было действовать быстро, если она действительно хотела помочь, а не навредить еще сильнее – хотя, казалось, куда уж сильнее. Небула в последний момент заметила расползающееся по черноте жилета бордовое пятно. Похоже, были задеты внутренние органы, и просто чудо, что Гамора еще была жива. Небула откинула прочь все мысли и сомнения: они лишь мешали, вгоняя в неконтролируемый, почти животный ужас. Меньше слов, больше дела. Они справятся.

«Терпи, сестрица. Я тебя вытащу. Ведь кто-то же должен убить этого монстра и восстановить равновесие. И кто, если не мы?»


End file.
